User talk:CocoaZen/archive2
__TOC__ Archives: 2008-2010 Hi! you know how we were talking about simcity? Here's another video! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHCXB79Dl-w&feature=related Simsgirl2010 01:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I left IRC but if you are there tomorrow we can talk. Simsgirl2010 02:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey CocoaZen, thanks for your edit at the Spice Girls Wiki. It was kind of you to interwiki linked back to the Wiki! I was wondering if there were any specific formats for the "phrases" section on some articles, as on the wrench page it's listed under "Related" section and others like the Broom page has it listed under "Quotes". I'm just wondering if there was any preference you had in mind or if you prefer to go in both directions? Well, I'm here, happy and ready to get get going with editing on the Wiki! :) -- DoctorStrange (talk) 21:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) My Chinese New Year holiday Hello again, nice to hear from you. Yes, my holidays are going very well, thank you. The internet cafe that I used to go to in the town I'm visiting has closed down. I guess that just like there's not so much demand for public baths now that people have bathrooms in their own homes, there's not so much demand for internet cafes anymore either. I am having to use the one computer at the small hotel I'm staying at but I've found that in addition to an outdated and painfully slow version of Internet Explorer it also has Mozilla Firefox. Editing Wikia has turned out to be not so slow and painful for me after all, as I'm sure you've seen! The special days of Chinese New Year haven't started yet, it will begin on February 2. I certainly should be joining in some New Year festivities with local friends and their families and I'll write an article, incorporating some first hand experience, after that. While I'm thinking about it, what do you think I should call the article? Is just "Chinese New Year" enough or can you think of something that would be more appropriate for this wiki? Very best wishes. Simon Peter Hughes 05:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, everything that you've said about Chinese New Year is true. Getting home for the holiday is very important to most people. Mind you, Taiwan is only about the same size as Holland or New York State and the weather isn't usually that bad at this time of year (snow is virtually unknown here) so New Year travel is nothing like the problem that it is in mainland China. :I think "Chinese New Year celebrations" would be the best title. The focus will be on the dinner (in a similar way to the "Thanksgiving dinner" article) but there are also traditions related to cleaning and washing, that are relevant to this wiki, as well as the importance of visiting parents and in-laws that need to be mentioned. :The article will be coming to these pages soon! --Simon Peter Hughes 06:44, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I've finally added it. --Simon Peter Hughes 12:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Achievements/badges I'm really not sure how it would work out here, but you can try giving it a trial run to see how things work out. -- DoctorStrange (talk) 14:41, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, glad I can help out! Yep, totally agree with you. They can be fun but there are still quite a few problems with them. I found that you aren't able to turn off some of the default badges which may encourage editing but not always in a constructive manner. Well, I'm 100% behind you for whichever route you choose to go! -- DoctorStrange (talk) 13:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) The badges are a great addition to the wiki! Sorry again for not being on for some time! Here on out I'm gonna make more edits to the wiki! :) ---- DoctorStrange (talk) 19:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I made a bunch of contributions today! Please let me know if they look OK to you. :-) ConcreteTreat 14:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Understood Yes I'm a bit used to other rules on other wikis. I will leave them in future. Cryptar 05:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. Cryptar 06:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Cross Wikia Links OK thanks will do, good idea to show support for each other! Cryptar 06:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin requirements What are the admin requirements here? CXXX the, 20:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I am admin at many other wikis, including my own. CXXX the, 20:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you add a chat to the wiki? CXXX the, 20:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) A Cool Wiki Hi, I edited 2 pages and I have to say something. I like your wiki, it is a cool wiki. Thanks for creating it and adding it to my favorite wikis. Well, I did that, but you know what I mean. Anyway: Thanks, Isa0304 02:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm realy sorry I havn't been active here. I got other wikis around, and stuff. I'm going to try to be more active. CXCXXZB, the 21:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Sorry for not being around! Been busy lately with all the things I'm juggling with. I feel so awful! Hope all is well with you. Will be helping out here more often. -- DoctorStrange (talk) 20:37, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to edit as much as possible if I find the time here and there! -- DoctorStrange (talk) 21:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi There, I will most probably be posting a wiki on Boilers real soon. Thanks a lot! Thank you for your edit also, I appretiate it! Bibika